Limpiando cristales
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry y Hermione deciden hacer limpieza al estilo muggle. ¿Logrará Harry soportar la situación sin lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione? oneshot. HHr.


Aquí vengo con mi respuesta a la divertida proposición de Julieta, sobre poner a Harry y Hermione a hacer quehaceres hogareños al estilo muggle. 

**LIMPIANDO CRISTALES**

- Tu varita

- ¡¿Qué!

- Que me des tu varita Harry. – exigió Hermione.

- Pero, ¿por qué?; ¿no íbamos a limpiar la casa para poder poner los muebles?

- Si, por eso mismo quiero tu varita. Acordamos que limpiaríamos al etilo muggle a cambio de hacer la mudanza al estilo mágico. Pero si prefieres hacerlo al revés, por mi no hay problema, aunque creo que sales perdiendo con el cambio.

Harry bajó la cabeza rendido y le entregó la varita a Hermione.

Ahora lo recordaba; le había prometido a Hermione que parte del trabajo de mudanza a la que seria su nueva casa lo harían al estilo muggle.

Después de tres años de compartir piso con Ron y, posteriormente Luna, por fin él y Hermione daban el gran paso. Se casaban en dos meses y al fin habían encontrado un piso que seria su nuevo hogar como pareja y él había prometido que arreglarían al menos una parte de la casa al más puro estilo muggle; ella decidió que fuera la limpieza y él aceptó, pero justo en el momento en que entró por la puerta se arrepintió y deseó no haberlo prometido.

- De acuerdo. Vamos allá. ¿Por donde empezamos?

Hermione le obsequió con una sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

Muy a su pesar, Harry rompió el beso y la alejó de él.

- Hermione cielo, como sigas así, me parece que lo de limpiar va a tener que esperar.

Hermione sonrió entre avergonzada y pícaramente a la vez que se separaba de él para a continuación repartir las tareas.

- A ver, tu empezarás por las habitaciones y yo por el baño y la cocina; nos encontraremos en el salón cuando terminemos.

Seis cubos de agua con jabón y dos bolsas de basura más tarde, ambos se encontraron en el salón con peor pinta que como se habían dejado anteriormente.

El pelo de Harry estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, las gafas medio caídas colgadas de la punta de la nariz y gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente.

Hermione no presentaba mucho mejor aspecto, pero a Harry se le hizo terriblemente sexy y provocativo. Su pelo, anteriormente recogido en una cola baja, ahora estaba recogido en un moño alto hecho descuidadamente y con algunos mechones sueltos cayendo por su cara, mechones que ella se empeñaba inútilmente en mantener detrás de la oreja; la camiseta de tirantes antes ancha, ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus pantalones cortos le parecieron aun más cortos y el sudor hacia brillar su piel logrando que Harry decidiera que, después de todo, limpiar al estilo muggle no había sido tan mala idea.

- ¿Y ahora que toca? – preguntó Harry conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre su prometida en ese momento y hacerle olvidar lo que estaban haciendo para hacer algo más interesante y divertido que limpiar la casa.

- Ahora toca hacer los cristales del balcón. Tu por fuera y yo por dentro.

Y dicho y hecho, se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry cogió un trapo y el limpiador de cristales y salió al enorme balcón, más bien terraza, que tenia su nueva casa. A través del cristal podía ver, aunque de forma algo borrosa por la suciedad, la silueta de Hermione moviéndose ágilmente de un lado a otro yendo a buscar otro trapo y otro limpia cristales, segundos después, se encontró frente a frente con ella, separados solo por un cristal.

Hermione empezó a limpiar el cristal desde arriba, dando pequeños saltitos para llegar a la parte superior del cristal haciendo que su pecho saltara con ella y se pegara al cristal cada vez que saltaba, hecho que hizo a Harry olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar más atentamente a su prometida levantar ambos brazos mostrándole su plano abdomen y su pecho subir y bajar por el movimiento y la respiración y su camiseta ahora mojada por el producto de limpieza que empezaba a trasparentar más de lo que él podía soportar sin lanzarse hacia ella en ese mismo momento.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero justo en ese momento, Hermione se puso de cuclillas justo frente a él y a la altura de su cintura mientras seguía limpiando, ajena a los pensamientos de su prometido, pero lo peor fue cuando la chica empezó a abrir y cerrar las piernas al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba y que a él en ese momento no le interesaba descubrir ya que estaba más interesado en controlar sus impulsos y seguir observando como Hermione seguía abriendo y cerrando las piernas al ritmo de su propia música y su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando al ritmo del movimiento de sus brazos; fue suficiente para él, no podía seguir allí mirando ese espectáculo que le esta ofreciendo y no ser capaz de tocarla, hacer limpieza al estilo muggle empezaba a ser peligroso para su salud.

Harry cerró los ojos, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y respiró profundamente cinco veces antes de poder volver a su trabajo. Terminó con la parte superior del cristal y se agachó para hacer la parte inferior. Siguió trabajando con algún que otro inconveniente intentado no mirar demasiado a través del cristal para no lanzarse sobre ella, pero parecía que Hermione tenía otros planes, al menos inconscientemente.

Hermione, apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, asomó la cabeza por uno de los laterales mirándolo mientras le preguntaba si ya había terminado para poder ir a limpiar la estantería empotrada que había al otro extremo del salón, pero lo único que registró la mente de Harry fue que el escote de Hermione cedió ante él mostrándole claramente sus atributos cubiertos por una simple prenda de algodón blanco, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su barbilla por el cuello y se perdía en el camino entre sus senos y fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Sin siquiera importarle lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo en ese momento acerca de no sabe que estantería, él también se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a ella a una velocidad digna del buscador de quidditch que había sido tiempo atrás y la besó tan apasionadamente que Hermione supuso que a partir de ese momento la limpieza quedaba relegada a segundo termino, pero cuando las manos de Harry se situaron en su cintura y empezaron a subir llevándose su camiseta con ella, ya no le quedó la menor duda de que definitivamente la estantería del salón tendría que esperar.

Sin saber exactamente como, Hermione se encontró elevada en el aire entre los brazos de Harry, sin camiseta y con el pantalón desabrochado. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de su prometido para besarlo y lamerlo mientras le oía murmurar algo acerca de estrenar ahora mismo su dormitorio y sonrió en medio del apasionado beso con el que la obsequió mientras se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio.

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
